Mal Georg
Mallory "Mal" Georg (née Weir, b. April 6, 1988) is one of Emile's friends. She is a YouTuber under the name of MalMakes, where she paints scenes inspired by video games she likes. She is the wife of Stephen Georg and appears on his YouTube channels frequently. MalMakes Mallory has run her own channel on YouTube since early 2016 called MalMakes. It became her full-time job in late 2016. This channel runs two series, the primary one being MalMakes, where she makes paintings inspired by video games she likes. She uploads a time-lapse version and a normal version where she explains what exactly she is doing. The second series is Intro to Painting. In this series, Mal again makes paintings inspired by video games she enjoys, though this time she gives detailed tutorials on how to recreate the art. Mallory tries to pick things in which viewers of all skill levels in art can recreate the painting. Mal on StephenPlays w/Emile Mal has frequently appeared as a co-Let's Player with her husband on StephenPlays. They have done a variety of series including co-op Let's Plays, single-player games where they pass the controller, competitive Let's Plays (such as their Mario Kart Let's Plays), and a hybrid of these. Mal and Emile have appeared at the same time on StephenPlays on side series, such as Mario Party, and on bonus episodes such as the VS matches for both of Stephen's Super Smash Bros. Let's Plays. Mal on StephenVlog w/ Emile Mallory has appeared on StephenVlog almost every day since a little bit after Stephen's Graduation. When Emile and Stephen first met in person, Mallory was there with Stephen as they were married by that point. She has been in almost every video featuring Emile with few exceptions, such as when Stephen went to record The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures with TheRunawayGuys and the first time Stephen saw Emile's new house. Gift Exchange When Emile visits Stephen, or vice versa, they often give each other gifts. Gifts are also given to Mallory and Masae. Whoever is more generous is a tough contest. This trend started on StephenVlog Day 1318 and has continued since. * Emile has given Stephen and Mallory: ** A Wii U (with a few extra games and controllers) ** A hard drive ** A capture card ** 3DS eShop gift cards ** An Xbox 1 (with a few extra games and controllers) ** An iPhone 6 Plus, among other things. ** A Nintendo Switch each along with Breath of the Wild and its associated Amiibos. * In return, Stephen and Mallory have given Emile: ** Framed version of his Let's Play logos. ** Glasses engraved with characters he's Let's played as. ** Versions of his Let's Play Logos for the entire Mother series. Trivia *Emile and Masae often appear together when the Georgs visit, due to living in close proximity to each other. *Mal is from Wisconsin, but moved to South Carolina in 2011 to live with Stephen. *Mal and Stephen started e-dating in early 2008 before meeting in person for the first time that summer. They then got engaged on July 16, 2010 and got married August 6, 2011. *Prior to MalMakes, she worked as an art teacher, *Mal has a sister, Karley, who has appeared on StephenVlog occasionally. *Mal graduated from University of Wisconsin - Stout. *Mal is allergic to peanuts, latex, various bug bites, and adhesives *Mal's favorite bands are Modest Mouse and Alkaline Trio and is often seen wearing their t-shirts. *Mal's favorite Pokemon is Skitty. Category:Real Life People Category:Female Category:Vloggers Category:Teachers Category:American Category:Allies Category:Married Category:StephenPlays Category:Runaway Guys Category:Let's Players Category:Humans Category:Artists Category:Painters Category:Orange Haired